Alleviating difficulties found in electrically powered aircraft propulsion and lift remains an area of interest. Present approaches to this suffer from a variety of limitations and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For instance, current applications in this field can be heavy and take up a high volume of space within the aircraft, making their application prohibitive. Accordingly, there is a need for further contributions to this technology.